SkullBoy Orlando
by SparkFlameHero1
Summary: Summary: They say only a girl can use the skull heart. But what of a boy that can use the true power of the skull heart and use it for good. Watch as Orlando Pomeroy takes SkullGirls to a whole new level. OC X Valentine/Harem Rated-T for Langue.
1. SkullBoy Orlando Bios

**SkullBoy Orlando**

Bios:

(OC) Orlando Pomeroy: Lab 8's Ultimate Weapon, (Real Age) 28, (Frozen for 13 years at the Age of 15) Birth: September 22

Valerie Valentine: Nurse/Ninja, (childhood friend/love interest), Age 27, Birth: December 25

Filia Medici: School Girl without memories, Age 16, Birth: March 18

Sienna "Squigly" Contiello: Zombie Girl, Age 28 (14 at death) Birth: November 2

Patricia "Peacock" Watson: Lab 8's Chosen Anti-skull girl weapon, (Step Sister), Age 13, Birth: November 13

Cerebella: Circus Performer, Strong arm of the Medici's, Age: 18, Birth: April 11

Carol "Painwheel": Regular girl that is an Experiment of Lab 0, Age: 15, Birth: October 23

Nadia Fortune AKA Ms. Fortune: Phantom Cat Burglar, Age: 20, Birth: November 24

Parasoul Renoir: Princess Officer, Age: 25, Birth: December 22

Ben "Big Band" Birdland: X-Police Officer, cyborg of Lab 8, Age: 49, Birth: December 15

Beowulf: Wrestler, Age: 37, Birth: March 31

Double "Agatha": Monstrous of the Divine Trinity, Age: Unknown, Birth: Unknown, Mother of Aeon and Venus

Eliza: Host of Sekhmet, Egyptian Diva, Age: Unknown, Birth: October 17

Annie: Super Hero Super Star, Age: 14 (Immortal), (OC) Birth: November 12

Fukua: Experiment of Lab 0 and Clone of Filia, Age: 16, Birth: March 18

Robo-Fortune: Experiment Robot Clone of Ms. Fortune by Lab 0, Age: 1st Generation, Birth: January 31

Marie Korbel: This Years SkullGirl, Peacock best Friend, Age: 14, Birth: April 3

Umbrella Renoir: Little Sister of Parasoul, Age: 11, (OC) Birth: November 8

Aeon: Daughter of Double, Age: 15 (Immortal), Birth: Unknown

Venus: Daughter of Double, Age: 16 (Immortal), Birth: Unknown

Beatrix: Magician, Tries to out do Cerebella, Age: 19, (OC) Birth: October 14

Ms. Victoria AKA D. Violet: Crime Fighter, teacher, Age: 29, Birth: March 29

Feng: Acrobat, Age: 17, Birth: April 5

Hive: Lab 8, Age: 15, Birth: September 28

Leduc: Lab 8, Age: 15, (OC) Birth: March 29

Minette: Waitress, Age: 16, (OC) Birth: December 15

Molly: Communication Officer, Age: 24, (OC) Birth: January 15

Roxie: Ace Mechanic, Age: 25, (OC) Birth: December 12

Scythana: Criminal, (OC) Age: 23, (OC) Birth: November 11

Dr. Avian: Director of Lab 8 and Anti-Skullgirl weapons, (OC)Age: 55, (OC)Birth: August 31

Ileum: Lab 8's Nurse, (OC) Age: 26, (OC) Birth: December 19

Stanley Whitefin: Lab 8 Science member, (OC) Age: 36, (OC) Birth: April 20

OC's Moves and Powers:

Shocking Beat Down: An extended punch that can go forwards or downwards with an electric shock.

Lighting Tornado: While doing a handstand spinning at a fast rated causing a small vortex of lighting.

Lighting Festival: A barrage of punches and kicks charged up with lighting.

Dancing Lighting: Limited only on the legs, with each step lighting moves forward making it look like its dancing to the foe with a shocking surprise.

Trigger Happy: Rapaid fire shots

Happy Hour: Upwards fire shots

Thunder Kicking: Kicks of lighting which can cause heavy damage in close combat.

Omega Force: A chest laser that fires off the 'O' from the shirt.

Waves of Lighting: A small shock wave of lighting.

Thunder Shield: A small force field made of lighting.

Palms of Crazy Lighting: Rapaid strikes from the palms of the hand with a shocking after effect.

Thunder Ball: A large ball of lighting used as a projectile.

Thunder Marbles: Small marbles made of lighting can trip a foe with a small shock.

Mini Sharks: Small levitating robotic sharks colored yellow, blue, green, white, black, orange, purple, pink, and gray that can shoot powerful z-rays.

Sharken Agony: Only using six Mini Sharks and the Main Red Shark in the top hat, ( similar to Peacock's Argus of Agony) all together can cause major damage.

Omega Shark Agony: Fully charged with all Mini Sharks and the Omega Force can come together in a giant z-Ray blast.

SkullHeart Buster: A bullet filled with powerful z-rays design to destroy anything that is or is related to the SkullHeart.

Crazed Mode: (Crazy to the Extreme) A limited red aura form with a crazy bloodlust of a power increase with a little self control that can last for 3 minutes... If you servie long enough.

Pure Mode: (This is True Power) A limited blue aura form with more control and a increase of all natural abilities for 3 minutes.

Powers: Super Strenght, Speed, control of electricity, high stamina, and can extend body length.

Orlando's fighting style is similar to Peacock's, but with a twist. So far Orlando likes to toy with his foe to find a weakness to strike at the right time, but can also fight serous if needed. He has two revolver that have n/a ammo from the lab. He also has a chain saw and hammer that look like a saw shark and a hammer shark. Orlando can pull out any random stuff out of his shirt and coat to help in a fight at any situation. He also carries a bottle of green liquid called G.H.A.P, aka Green, Health, Alpha, Potion that can heal any wounds or injuries only for emergencies.

 **(OC) Background: Orlando Pomeroy was once was a very happy boy that wanted to make everyone he meets happy through laughter. It was his main talent to make others laugh no matter what. But, the world can be a dangerous place for some one like him, and it hit him hard when others dislike him and no one never wanted to be his friend. Then what was worst when his own family started to belittle him. They wanted him to stop with all the jokes and be a grown up. But, he was growing up, he just didn't want to change who he was. Everyone can change, withier its good or bad. He knew that, but he wanted to be who he wanted to be. Then one day Orlando and his family were going on a very long vacation, but when he was awake no one was there. He was abandon. This cause him to go into complete rage and this caused him to show his true power and he had something that no one expected. He had a piece of the Skull Heart with in him and he will one day use the entire heart to use it at its full potential.**


	2. Chapter 1: Lab 8's Ultimate Weapon

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skullgirls or any of the characters. Please enjoy, and leave a comment this is my first Fanfiction.**

Chapter 1: Lab 8's Ultimate Weapon

It was just a normal day in the Canopy Kingdom. Nothing out the ordinary. At Lab 8, something or someone was waking up. Deep in the lab was a storage capsule that sat there ice cold. Inside it hold a teenage boy with short dark brown hair of the age of 15. Then all of a sudden the boy started to move. Then some where else in a living room of lab 8 Dr. Avian was introducing Peacock.

"Leduc, Hive…meet Peacock. Lab 8's magnum opus!"

"So this is Project: Peacock! I've read your papers, but I'm embarrassed to say that I can barely follow them." Leduc said a little surprised.

"I'll explain. 'Project: Peacock' is equipped with not one, but two synthetic Parasites. Lab 0 has created one other like her, but more…extreme methods were required to complete the synchronization." The Doctor continue.

"Two synthetic Parasites? Regulating the soul contamination must be difficult." Hive said impressed.

"Indeed, but with the proper Theonite balance, I think we could graft even more onto future subjects. The Argus System not only lets her see everything, but the eyes also generate powerful Z-rays at the precise wavelength needed to disrupt a Skullgirls essence."

"Hey, gramps…Shut it-I'm busy here." Peacock shouted while she return to her cartoons. "The Avery Unit is… admittedly a bit less well-understood. We designed it to be a spatial link between her body and Lab 8's vast underground arsenal, but…she's doing things with it I never imagined possible."

"Seriously, Doc- shut it! It's getting to the good part!" She interrupted the doctor again.

"To think… that poor, mutilated orphan I found may be the one to defeat the Skullgirl once and for all." Then for some reason all the TV's in the room turned off.

"OK, whose the wise guy that interrupted my shows?" Peacock asked in a rage.

"That's strange… what would cause this?" the doc thought.

"Avian!" Stanley yelled for the doctor.

"What is it Stanly? Is the lab under attack?" Dr. Avian asked.

"No, but in the lab the capsule holding Project: O is open! He's gone!" The shark explained.

"Project: O….Oh NO!" The doc left in a hurry. Soon the others followed. While this was happening the tall and skinny boy was stretching his body from getting up and out of the capsule. He yawn rubbing the sleep from his brown eyes.

"Man, how long was I out for?" he asked himself. He walked over to the nearest computer and started to search till he got his answer.

" July 7th, 2015 eh….. WHAT THE HELL AVIAN!?" He shouted,

" I was frozen for 13 years? Man I must be 28 by now, well I guess I can't complain." moving away from the computer.

"But I tell ya, I stink and in need of a new wardrobe." he said looking at himself seeing that he was wearing only a gown. Opening a door that leaded to a bathroom getting ready to take a shower. After a very quick shower he went into the closet looking for something to wear. He puzzled for a moment and found what he was looking for. A blue shirtsleeve shirt with an O that had a shark fin on it was in the middle of the shirt colored yellow with two small strips of blue on the fin, black pair of jeans, a black trench coat open to show off the shirt, a top hat similar to Peacock's, but it had the Lab 8 lo-go on it, a pair of white gloves, a pair of blue running shoes, a black bowtie connect to a regular tie, and finally a pair of black shades resting on the top hat. Looking in the mirror the boy was pleased.

" Well look at me. Sexy, sexy, sexy!" He went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and put some D.O. on and he was out of the lab as quick as he could before he was seen. As Dr. Avian made it to the lab he knew he was too late.

"This is bad." Then the other came in the lab.

"Hey doc! What's going on here? Whose this Project: O guy you were freaking out over?" Peacock questioned.

"Yes I would also like to know myself." Hive agreed including Leduc. Stanly looked at the doctor and both sighed.

"Alright, I'll tell you, but everyone has to be here for this." he said wanting all of his members to know about Project: O. An hour later everyone came into the lab seeing the doctor on the computer typing and ready with a secret file.

"Dr. Avian, everyone's here and accounted for." Bigband said.

"Yeah, so what's this Project: O your so worked up about?" Peacock asked with the others agreeing.

"You all have the right to know. Everyone, this is 'Project: O' Lab 8's 'Ultimate Weapon' or better known by his real name, 'Orlando Alfredo Pomeroy'." He open the file showing the teen boy.

"He doesn't look special." Peacock said thinking she's better.

"This teen is a Anti-Skullgirl weapon?" Bigband asked.

"He seems to be young, but a little older then Peacock." Ileum said looking over the files.

"He seems to be more complexes then any of us." Hive said interested.

" You shouldn't underestimate Orlando, Peacock. He was just like you." This caught everyone off guard.

"What do you mean doc?" Bigband asked.

"Orlando was once a joyful boy that wanted to bring laughter and joy to others, but his parents abandon him." Everyone was now even more shocked.

"His own blood that raised him left him for dead. It was not long before I encountered the boy and took him in. But the true main differences that separates you from him Peacock is that he has much more power than any of you here." he explain.

"You can't be serious doc. This poser is stronger than everyone, even me, what a load of crap." Peacock boast.

"Don't judge a book by its cover Peacock."

"Shut-it you over grown sac phone." She yelled at Bigband.

"Its truth, unlike you Peacock, Orlando had something that even surprised me. From our information we all know that the skull heart's host is always a female." The Doctor said.

"Yeah, so what." Peacock was already getting bored.

"Its so happens that Orlando posses a small fragment of the skull heart within him."

"WHAT!?" everyone yelled.

"How is that possible!?" Leduc said in disbelieve.

"It was a shock to me to, but he has a piece of the skull heart and is unaffected by its influence. When I told him about the skull heart and the skull girl he offered to help since I took him in. So we made him into an Anti-Skullgirl weapon, but he is still human so nothings fully changed. But except for you Peacock. You might have two synthetic Parasites. But as for Orlando, since he holds the piece of the skull heart he has not two, but a total of five Synthetic Parasites." Dropping the news like a ton of bricks.

" That's….That's imposable your making that up!" Peacock refused.

" With the Skull Heart piece inside of him was so powerful we needed to equip him with more than one. Each one gave him great powers of strength, speed, extend in body length, stamina, and the ability to control electric. He has performed many feats that I couldn't imagine for a fifteen year old, but it had to take some time for the parasites to settle in so he had to be put to rest for the next five years, but with everything going on lately we never got the chance to wake him. So now after 13 years of sleeping he must have sensed the Skull girl and probably pissed at us now." The doc explain.

"This a lot to take in." Bigband said with the other agreeing.

"So what are we gonna do?" Peacock asked.

"Find and retrieve Orlando by any means necessary, but don't kill him. Other than you Peacock, Orlando might also be the one to finally defeat the Skullgirl once and for all." Outside somewhere far away from Lab 8, Orlando looked at the kingdom's sun rise with a grin.

"Canopy Kingdom! Orlando Alfredo Pomeroy is BACK!"

I hoped you enjoy my first real chapter, and don't worry. the best is yet to come. Let your Sparks burn as bright as your Flame! SparkFlame Out.


	3. Chapter 2: Kitty Cat Teasing

Chapter 2: Kitty Cat Teasing

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Skullgirls or any of the characters. Please enjoy, and leave a comment.**

As he roam the streets of New Meridian Orlando sees that things have changed in the last 13 years. As he walked he heard his stomach growled and decide to eat at the nearest restaurant. He went in and took his seat near a window waiting for the waitress.

"Hello, I'm Minette and I'll be your waitress." the fish girl said with a smile. Orlando smile back lifting his hat in respect.

" Its nice to meet you too, I'm Orlando your customer of the day." he joked making her giggle.

"Hehehe, what would you like today?" she asked with her sweet smile.

"I'll have a chicken ramen if you please. And take your sweet time I'm in no rush so don't worry your pretty face." he said with a wink which made the waitress blush at his comment.

"Ok, I'll bring it to you when its ready." She left walking away still blushing. Waiting for his meal some strangers came in, one tall and skinny while the other was short and fat. 'They must be members of the Medici's.' Orlando thought looking at them with a glare. As Minette passed by to take more orders she was stopped by the two strangers.

"Hey, girllie! Can we get some service over here?" the fat one yelled. Orlando's glare be came more darker by the disrespect.

"Yes? May I help you, sir?" she asked then the fat guy started to touch her. "Hey now…you're quite the dish. I'd like to eat YOU up." the skinny guy said. "I… I'm sorry, but I need to work." she refused.

"You know… you are pretty cute. For a stinkin' gill-girl." Orlando just about had it and was about to bust some heads till a girl that was close to looking like a cat came and caught his attention.

"Wow." was all he could say as he looked at the cat girl.

"Is everything OK over here? Are these guys bugging you, Minette? She asked glaring at the two guys.

"Go find yourself a sandbox, kitty- we're just havin' a friendly chat with the little minow here." the fat guy said.

"Oh, really?" All of them looked into Orlando's direction as he walked up to them with his hat covering his eyes.

"Its more like you were harassing her then talking to her. And from my perspective that is no way to treat a lady, especial a cute one and her fine friend." he said with a grin. Minette blushed and the cat girl just smiled while her tail wagged back and forth.

"Listen here freak show this is none of your business, so get lost."

" Actually it is my business. As a gentlemen I won't let you harass Minette." he said as the cat focus here attention back at the harassers.

"Leave. Now, or I'll throw you out myself." She Warned the two.

"Can't take a clue, you Flea-bitten tart and pretty boy!? Clearly you two don't know who you're messing with." the fat one said.

"Not much I tell ya. I don't know, a fat bastard?" Orlando joked laughing along with the cat who found it funny. Then he took out a blade and cut the cat girl's head off then Orlando's. As both body's hit the floor look lifeless. "Ha, did you see that? That weirdo and cat didn't stand a chance…Wait a minute." it took him a while to realize that Orlando's head was no where to be seen till.

"What the…!?" the cat's head jumped up and bit the fat guy in the arm while her body punch the skinny guy in the face. When she let go they were both in pain, but they then felt a hand on their shoulders. They turned to see the headless body of Orlando as his hands came up and bashed their heads in. Then the hands started to feel around the neck area for his missing head, then with enough force his head pop back into position.

"Now that was hilarious!" he laughed.

"You should've seen the look on your faces. Didn't know-test that my head was messing there till you got your heads smashed." he continued to laugh till he took out a revolver and pointed it to the fat guys head while showing a malicious smile.

"Now then, you better leave now and never show your faces to me or harass Minette again or I'll have to put a bullet through you head." he then showed his eyes that changed from brown to red. The guy shivered in fear with the gun pointed to his head and finally know-test the lo-go on Orlando's hat. "That lo-go, your with Lab 8!?"

"That's right tubby. Now…..BOO!"

"Never mind them- we found what we were looking for! Let's get back and tell Vitale!" they both ran away. Orlando's eyes changed back to their normal color as he looked at the two girls.

"Glad I didn't have to use this." Orlando said pulling the trigger shooting a flag that said 'BANG' out of the fake gun. The cat girl giggled at his comedy. When she was about to put her head back on Orlando grab it for her.

"Allow me." he picked up her head and put it back where it belong.

"Why thank you. You are quite the gentlemen as you say." she said thank him.

"That was… AMAZING! What would I do without you?" Minette said in amazement to the cat girl. Then she looked at Orlando with a blush.

"And thank you too."

"Think nothing of it. I was doing what any other gentlemen would do." he said with a smile. Then a fish guy came which looked like the owner and chef of the restaurant.

"Thanks for scaring them off, Nadia. Oh, and you too fella, I'm Yu-Wan the owner so your meal on the house." he said with a smile.

"No, I couldn't do that." Orlando said with a frown.

"Don't worry about. Think of it as a thank you." Orlando was gonna protest, but then Minette gave him what look like puppy eyes. The cat named Nadia gave Orlando a look that said 'give up, you'll never win with that face.' he sign and cave in.

"Alright thanks I aspirate it." he said with a smile. Then he looked at the cat. "I didn't quite catch your?" She smile at him and stuck her hand out.

"I'm Nadia Fortune, or Ms. Fortune as others call me." Orlando took her hand and shaked it then he brought her hand closer to his face and kissed her knuckles.

"I'm Orlando Pomeroy, it's a pleasure to meet such a fine cat like yourself." he grinned while she purred and wagged her tail like before.

"The pleasures all mine." She smile with a little blush on her face taking her hand back. Minette blushed to herself and Yu-Wan grinned at the scene.

"Um, Yu-Wan, when is my meal gonna be done?" Orlando asked.

"In a few minutes or so."

"Thanks, why don't we step outside for a few shale we?" he offered to Nadia.

"Sure why not." they both went outside.

"I can tell your very strong." she said getting into a fighting stance.

"So you know-test. You even knew that I want to fight to. Well then, shale we begin?"

"Come at me handsome."

(My choice: Persona 3 Mass Destruction or any battle theme of your choice)

"How many lives do you have Kitty?" Orlando asked looking at Nadia with his hands in his pant pockets.

"As many in your life time jester boy." she replied.

Both waited for the first strike. "Lady's first, its doesn't matter to me, I can wait." he said lighting a cigar and started to inhale till Nadia came to slash him with her claws, but he just simply moved to the side and dodge her attack.

"Is that the best you got kitty?" he exhale the smoke.

Nadia continue to attack with varies of strikes, but no luck as he kept dodging her every attack while smoking.

"Come on girl you can do better then that." he teased as he put out his cigar.

"Alright how about this!" she then slash at him with all she got then took her head and threw it at him making a direct hit, "Strike!"

"Very impressive, I must say you do have skill, but now its my turn." he said as he pulled out his revolver.

"Sorry, but I won't fall for that." she said knowing it was the toy gun from before.

"Oh, this an't no toy kitty" he grinned.

"Riiiiiiiiight….." she then regret it as a real bullet went passed her.

"Its real kitty, and you'll get shot at one way or an other." he kept shooting at the feline only for her to dodge his shots.

"Cats are always quick on their feet so, why don't we crank things up." he pull out a second revolver and cross the two.

"Trigger Happy!" he shot multiple shots at her. She manage to dodge a few of the shots, but got hit by the next coming up.

Her head then bounce and latch it self on to Orlando biting him all over. Although it didn't hurt him one bit.

'O.K. either though it doesn't hurt, but if it didn't pinch I would be turned on right now.' he thought to himself losing focus on his shots as her body came up and wrap it self around him into a ball.

"I'm Having a Ball." she played with the ball causing some damage, then she took her tail and whacked him and hit her head that bounced everywhere hitting Orlando in many places.

"Guessing your getting serous huh, kitty." he said as he got up from her attacks.

"Yup." she then extended her arm to punch him in the face, but collided with his own extended fist.

"Surprised?"

"Maybe." they clashed fist, but she then went for a low sweep, but he back flipped and dodged it. He landed near her head and kicked straight into her body causing pain to both her head and body.

'So she feels pain no matter which part I hit her, so if I get to her head and…. I got it!' Orlando finally had a plan to takeout his feline foe. As he try to make his way to her she then did something that was completely unexpected.

"Remember, remember!" she sent all her body parts everywhere hitting Orlando from all sides.

"The 5th of Dismember!" all the parts came back into an explosion which did heavy damage.

"You done yet?"

"Not even close." he grinned. Nadia threw her head for another bite attack, but only for Orlando to catch her head.

"No matter, my body will get you." her body was coming straight for him still he took his right hand and put it on her left ear.

"What are you doing?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, don't worry your pretty little head hehehe, I'm gonna enjoy this." he said and she finally understand what he meant.

"DON"T. YOU. DARE!" Orlando then started to rub her ear.

"Me…Meow." this cause her to meow, purer, and moan from Orlando rubbing her ear. Being a cat she enjoyed the rubbing that her body began to show it. She was on her knees hugging herself while her tail wagged back and forth at a fast pace. Orlando enjoyed himself then he stopped rubbing and threw her head back her body hitting it bouncing back to him he kept striking back and spiked her head knocking her body over.

"Now lets end this."

"You jerk! I'll get you for that." she ran straight for him till he warped out and she know-test she was surrounded by bombs that exploded causing her to fly into the air.

"What comes up must go down." he threw a bomb to her and shot it with his guns causing it to explode sending the cat straight to the ground. As he came down his fist was sparking with electrics.

"Shocking Beat Down!" he sent his fist downwards, stretching it as far as it can go till it collide with Nadia.

"Me…ouch." she fainted.

"Looks like I won this one huh, kitty?" he landed and stood there trilling his gun in his right hand with a grin.

When Nadia woke up she saw Orlando standing above her.

"You OK?" he asked holding a hand out for her.

"I'm fine, but you sure know how to let people have it. And that was a dirty trick you pulled." she pouted.

"Oh, come on it wasn't that bad. It looked like you enjoyed it." he grinned.

"Hmp" she was still mad and had a blush on her face.

"Ok how about this, I'll buy you anything you want and we can talk about stuff . I would like to get to know this pussy cat." Her pout changed into a smile and took his hand as he brought her inside and bought her some seafood ramen. As they ate Nadia explain about how the Fishgang was her family and was grateful till the Medici's killed them. She had what is called the Life Jem inside her that lets her not die and the Medici's are trying to kill her to get it back. She then explain that she was gonna go after the skull heart to wish her family back which worried Orlando.

"So what about you? What's your story?" she asked while sipping some noodles.

"Well, I did had a family. It was great, I was very talented in many things. I make people laugh with my jokes and cheer others up when their down. It was my main talent. But good things come to an end sooner or later." she stopped eating to look at Orlando's sad face.

" I was abandon by my family because I wouldn't change who I was. I didn't wanted to change who I am, but to others I wasn't normal and here I am today. A member of lab 8 and a freak of nature to all." he just stared into space till he felt something on top of his hand. He looked too see her smile trying to comfort him. He smiled back at her and they finished eating.

"Well I better be off." she said getting up from her seat.

"Be careful out there Nadia. Your like family to us." Yu-Wan said to her with Minette agreeing.

"I will."

"I better be going as well." Orlando then paid for Nadia's meal and gave Minette a tip and left before she could say something.

"I'll she you around kitty. Don't go dieing on me now." Orlando said to Nadia.

"I can't die remember?"

"Just in case. You'll never know." she just giggled and started to leave, but she then started to put more sway into her hips as she did. He looked at her with a confused look and then she turned her head all away around and gave him a wink. Orlando smile that he made a new friend and got something to eat too. So he continued to roam hopping that something interesting might happen next.

So, what do you all think? Its my first time making a battle scene. If theirs any changes you want me to fix just say so. SparkFlame Out


	4. Chapert 3: Hot Princess and Cold Ice-Cre

Chapter 3: Hot Princess and Cold Ice-cream

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Skullgirls or any of the characters. Please enjoy, and leave a comment.**

After parting ways with the Phantom Cat Burglar, Orlando continue to explore New Meridian. As he walk he decided to put his shades on to keep the sun out of his eyes. Then something caught his eye.

"Hey that looks like…" he saw a women with long red hair that look very familiar as he removed his shades, putting them back on his hat.

"Now I remember, that's Princess Parsoul. She has grown quiet a bit I tell ya." he looked at her body every inch and he 100% approved. He left and knowing that the princes is burning hot.

"Freeze!" Orlando turn around to see the princess pointing a gun at him.

"Isn't it rude to point a gun at someone's face madam?" he said to her.

"Why were you spying on me?" she asked calmly.

"Spying? Baby girl, if I was spying on you I would keep myself hidden much better to not let anyone see me. And I was not spying, I was sight seeing. The kingdom has changed in the last 13 years while I was gone." he said in his defense.

"Well I don't believe such trickery." still pointing the gun at him. He just chuckled, even if he had a gun in his face.

"Alright, if it's a dance you want princess then let hit the dance floor." Orlando did a back flip away from the princess.

"I won't bite… hard that is." he grinned. Then there was a little girl with an umbrella on the side walk waving her hand.

"Kick his butt sis!" the little girl yelled.

"Umbrella, I told you to stay far from here!" she yelled at the little girl.

"You never let me have any fun." she pouted.

"Well this a surprise. I didn't know you had a little sister." he seemed to be amused.

"Leave her out of this!" she glare at the teen.

"Whoa, ok, ok easy there I won't go near her." he waved his hands in defense.

"Now then, shale we dance my dear princess?" he grinned at the red head.

"You'll get to dance once I put you in a cell." she glared.

(My choice: Final Fantasy XII Battle Theme or any battle theme of your choice)

"Surrender peacefully or I will have to use force!" she got into a fighting stance.

"Can't we just sit down have a little talk. We can enjoy ourselves with some tea." he offered still grinning.

She kept a stare and went too strike with her specially made umbrella, but Orlando just simple dodged her attack.

"I guess they don't call you parasol for nothing. Using a umbrella as a weapon seem something you would think of princess." he kept dodging her attacks as she took a fencing stance and tried to hit him.

'Just a little further and he will be in pension.' she thought as she continued.

'She seems to be leading me into a trap.' he just smile.

'Lets see what you got girl.' he talked to himself. When he was right where she wanted him she took out a walkie-talkie.

"Number 13 take the shot!" then out of nowhere there was a sound of gun fire and it was sent straight right where Orlando was standing. It made contact with a explosion. "That should do it."

"Think again girly." She was shocked to see that the shot did no damage at all.

"Sorry your highness, but its gonna take more then just a gun shot to take me down." he pulled out his guns and pointed them at her.

"Trigger Happy!" he began to shoot a borage of bullets her way.

Parsoul manage to dodge most of the bullets till one got her in the leg. She was about to hit the ground till a Egrets member caught her just in time.

"YOU MONSTER!" he yelled at Orlando.

"Hey! She attack first! I have to defend myself or I might be in a world of pain!" Orlando defended himself.

"I'll be alright now go." the member left and she took her stance again. "Lets finish where we left of."

"Indeed my dear." he ran straight to her and when he was close

"Lets Get Crazy!" he then got on his hands and spin at a fast rate.

"Lighting Tornado!" he made a small tornado with spark and it was heading in Parsoul's direction. She tried to retreat, but she got caught in the vortex. Multiple kicks and being shock by the sparks cause her pain.

"Shocking Beat Down!" getting back on his feet he then launched his sparking punch sending the princess straight into a near by tell phone pole.

"Had enough your highness?" he asked as she slowly getting up then she yelled out.

"Egrets Move Out!" then a bunch of Egret members came on motorcycles and charged at Orlando. He screamed as he was crush by the charge. He was now flat and pressed on to the road. As he was pulling his head out it seems that he was completely flat.

"Look ma, I'm road kill! HAHAHA!" he laugh and got back onto his feet. He then put his thumb in his mouth and blew some air in and with a pop he was back to normal.

"Man, that was a new experience." he said looking to make sure he wasn't flat anywhere.

"How can you survive all this? Taking a shot from behind and being squished by bikes?" she questioned.

"Its, because I went through a whole lot more pain then you can ever imagine." he said with a frown then he looked at her.

"Come on red, let finish this dance."

"Lets." she shot multiple napalm shots from her umbrella that surrounded Orlando.

"Number 13!" she yelled in her walkie-talkie for another shot. Orlando saw this coming and to her shock he caught it. The bullet with between his teeth, but it exploded causing the napalms to created a bigger blast.

"Charge!" she shout as the bikes came back and slam him into a wall.

"Now, lets finish this."

"Ok, that hurt a bit." Orlando pulled himself out of the wall.

"Egrets! Fire!" she open her umbrella while holding her gun and some Egrets behind her with machine guns. Then they all took fire shooting a borage of shots at Orlando. The Egrets leaving there princess, but as the smoked cleared she was shocked.

"How!?" Orlando stood there with a grin as smoke was coming off his cloths.

"Gotta say, that hurt, but its got nothing on me. My cloths were made to handle bullets, fire, water, electric, and explosions, but it won't protect me from the pain." she was frozen in place.

"Now, its time." he punched the ground and then his fist uppercut her into the air from the ground. "Its Happy Hour!" he then got his guns and began to shoot upwards, hitting Parsoul as she came down. Then as she was close to the ground, "Lighting Festival!" then Orlando hit her with a bunch of extended punches and kicks. With each hit she got shocked by the electric that came out of it.

"Medic." she fainted.

"I salute to the hot and sexy!" he salute his defeated foe.

As Orlando was making his way to Parsoul someone blocked his path.

"You stay away from my sister!" little Umbrella said protecting her older sister. He looked down at the little girls eyes. She was serious, though they look like they fight a lot, but its seems that they love each other no matter what.

He smiled.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt her." he bent down and patted her head. As she was about to say something he cut her off.

"Trust me. I want to help you sister. She is a princess of coarse." it took a few seconds till she moved out of the away. He walked to the fallen red head and took out a small bottle filled with a green fluid. He then tried to get Parsoul to drink it, but it seems she couldn't.

'Well…..guess I have to do this the straight forward way.' he then drinked the fluid and did what seems to be the most daring. He then put his lips to hers to help her drink. Umbrella was blushing and turned away from what was happening. When Orlando removed his lips he was then hit on the head.

"WHATS WRONG WITH YOU?!" she yelled at him

"Hey! She was too weak to drink by herself so I had to help her drink it!" he yelled back.

"Freeze!" Orlando was then surrounded by armed Egret soldiers.

"Ready, Aim, Fi…."

"Stand down men!" the princess was now awake struggling to get up.

"but"

"That's an order." they stand down as she was having trouble getting up till a hand was offered to her. She looked up to a smiling Orlando.

" I think it would be the most gentlemen like if I offered you a hand." he said still smiling. The princess looked at the teen till she finally took his hand allowing him to pull her up.

" Your welcome."

" Please forgive me. I thought you where a spy of a invading country or a criminal by the way you were dressed." she explained.

" Its alright, but I did enjoy the work out. Your pretty good, beside your beauty." he complemented making the older princess blush.

"Its nothing, I learned how to defend myself to protect the kingdom and my sister." Parsoul said look at her little sister.

"I can take care of myself sis!" the little girl boasted.

" Right, and by the way how did you learn how to fight like that?" she asked.

" Well if you missed the lo-go on my hat you would know my dear." he pointed at his hat. As she looked she finally understood.

"Oh, I never knew you were a member of Lab 8. My apologies really." she felt ashamed.

" It no big deal your highness." he said

"Please, just call me Parasoul." she said with a smile.

"You sure?"

"Yes, its fine." he smiled at her.

"Well, it is a great and a wonderful pleasure Parasoul. I'm Orlando Pomeroy, Lab 8's Ultimate Weapon." he took her hand and kissed it. She blushed at his actions and then she was surprised.

"Ultimate Weapon? I never heard of that project." she was confused.

" It's a long story. And what's your name?" he kneeled down and smiled at the little Renoir.

"Its Umbrella, and don't you dare forget it." she said with pride.

" Umbrella be nice." her sister scolded.

"It alright, why don't we discuses this with some ice cream." Once Orlando said that Umbrella's eye's lit up.

"Yeah! Ice Cream." she jumped with joy.

He looked at Parasoul with a grin. "Guess I said the magic word."

"More like the doomsday word." she groaned as he laughed. They went for ice cream at the nearest store. Umbrella got birthday mix, Parasoul got strawberry, and Orlando got vanilla, snicker, Reese's, cookies & cream, birthday mix, and mint in that order. The sisters look at him like he was crazy.

" I know what your thinking. And yes, yes I am." with a flick of his wrist the scoop of mint went in to his mouth. He chewed and swallowed. Then as they ate their ice cream Orlando explained his story and the Renoir sisters listen to every word.

"They have no right to be called parents if they were to do that to their own child." Parasoul said angered.

" Its ok really. So yeah I'm a part of Lab 8 and after 13 years of being frozen I let myself out and took a look around while also keeping a look out for the Skullgirl." He explained finishing his last scoop.

" Well if you ever need any back up I'll be happy to lend a hand." Parasoul said with a smile.

"I aspirate it thanks." he kneeled to Umbrella's level.

"I'll see you around little Umbrella. Be good for you sister ok."

"Ok, bye! Lets go for ice cream again!" she waved good bye as Orlando left. And when he was gone Parasoul put her right hand to her lips. She started to blush because she remember what happen when Orlando help her after he beat her. Umbrella grinned maliciously at her sister.

"So, did you enjoyed it?" Her sister panic and blush madly.

"I have no idea what your talking about!" her sister turned away still blushing.

"Right, naughty sister." she snickered.

"I am not!" Parasoul yelled out of her great embarrassment.

Hoped you enjoyed my fight against Parasoul, but there's more fights ahead. SparkFlames Out.


	5. Chapter 4: Memory Lain with a Peacock

Chapter 4: Walk Down Memory Lain with a Peacock

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Skullgirls or any of the characters. Please enjoy, and leave a comment. Also leave a vote in my profile to see which you want in my Digimon Frontier Fanfiction that will be coming soon once its up. You have three choices: Warrior of Dragon, Warrior of Poison, or You can make your own idea and PM me your idea**

"Hmmm…" Orlando just kept walking around New Meridian bored out of his mind. He put his shades back on and smoked a cigar. And I know what your thinking, 'smoking is bad', but what you don't know is that the small Skull Heart piece inside him prevents him from getting anything that may cause any harm to the body, like with the battles from before with Miss Fortune and Parasoul. He took damage from those fights, but the fragment healed all his wounds. Though he can die like a normal human, its just the Skull Heart piece just refuses to let its host die before anyone can land the finishing blow. As he walk he started to think back before he became the 'The Ultimate Weapon' of Lab 8. He stopped walking and took a seat on the nearest bench. He then took out a picture from his coat. On the picture was a little Orlando about the age of 7 and he was with a girl a year younger then him sitting next to him under a tree. The girl had red eyes and blue hair in a ponytail. She was dressed in a small pink nurses outfit, but the fact is that she was showing great joy as she lean on the shoulder of the abandon boy. And on the tree behind them was a carved heart that had their names on it.

"…Valerie….." he said with a whisper. His heart ached by the memory of the only person in the in tire world who accepted him….and loved him. He thought back to the day he first met Valerie.

Flashback, It was two days after his family left him for dead. He couldn't stay at his house cause he had no money to buy it. So with all the stuff he had he put into a large wagon and the rest he put into three backpacks and two gym bags. He wanted to burn his home down since there is no home to return to, but he couldn't do it. So he left with his belongings. He walk and walk for what seemed like for ever. Not stopping for a break or anything else he kept on moving. With the weight on his shoulders he looked like he was about to give in, but this pain he felt, was nothing to him. Some people started to give him weird looks and some others petty the pour boy. They wanted to help him, but he said he didn't wanted to bother them. On his never ending walk many people gave him food and water which they we're not gonna take no for answer. They also gave him some supplies for his journey and wished him safe travels. He was given many of things like a coat, a scarf, gloves, boots, shoes, socks, shirts, pants, stuffed animals from kids in the families, surprisingly a top hat, and many more things that would help him if needed. He thanked them all from the bottom of his heart and thank the children for their generous offer of their toys. He went on aimlessly till he finally collapse on to the ground. He had no energy to go on. The boy laid there and was close to faint till he saw a girl with worry in her eyes till he finally lost the strength to keep his eyes open. The boy woke up in a bed to finding himself in a orphanage. He was still a little dizzy till he saw the same girl he met when he pass out. Her name was Valerie and she was a orphan, raised in the orphanage. She told him that she found him just outside from the orphanage and took him in. He thanked her for helping him and was about to leave, but she pushed him back on to the bed waving a finger glaring at him. She said that he needed to rest till he was better. He was about to protest, but when she took out a large book and hit him over the head with it he had no choice, but to stay. It took a few days for Orlando to recover, but Valerie came to check on him everyday making sure he stayed in bed. The book she always hit him on the head with was a book on being a nurse. She told him that she wanted to one day be a top rated nurse known threw out the world. He thought her dream was very nice which made the girl blush and the two started to get closer to each other.

Now back to the present, as he kept staring at the picture someone else was there spying on him. The figure was surprised at first when she saw him, but she then started to look at him with sorrow. "…Orlando….."

Some where else far away from the teen was the group of Lab 8 members all together in search of the boy Orlando.

"Man, this is sooooo boring." Peacock said as she was just laying around doing nothing.

"No one said it was gonna be easy Peacock. We're dealing with a boy that is a weapon made to defeat Skullgirls." BigBand said the young girl.

"Indeed, he is quite powerful from what the doc said about him. We have to take this with great seriousness." Hive said in he own choice of words.

"Did you trade your brain for a beehive?" she joked "C'mon boys, we're off!"

"Its murder time!" Avery said with a wicked smile.

"We we're assign to retrieve Orlando and nothing more, Peacock. That is our priority." Ileum said.

"I'm with Ileum. Orlando is more powerful then you think. We must find him and bring him back to the lab. Without Killing Him." Leduc stated to Peacock.

"Who cares!? I find that poser, I smash his brains in. Ker-pow! Done and done, Easy Street." she said without a care in the world.

"Not so fast."

"Aw, man! The blowhard thinks he can stop me." she said as BigBand blocked her path.

"Scram! Beat it! Get outta here, you big mook!" Avery mocked Ben.

"Take it easy, Peacock. Stop and think."

"Thinkin' ain't my game, Brassafrass! My job is clobberin' Skullgirls, not hunting for a poser that's stealing my thunder! Howsabout you take care of the kiddies while I exit stage left and clobber big O." she said ignoring his advice.

"Big talk- but you ain't ready to walk that talk. From the files of Project: O, Orlando doesn't fool around. He's knows how to walk his own talk. We'll track him down and bring him back together." Bigband said, knowing what their up against.

"Ol' Saxy ain't gonna let you go that easy. Clean his clock!" Avery said to Peacock

"Don't clown me, Peacock. I do not fool around; and that goes for Orlando too." He tried to warn her.

"Too bad, Big Bird! All I do is fool! That Project: 'ZERO' got nothing on me." She stated

"Don't say things like that Peacock! Orlando has feelings just like everyone else!" Ileum scolded her.

"She got a point. You need to respect him. He's been through enough as it is." Leduc said.

"Don't try and pour more salt on the wounds. You might regret it." Hive said agree with the others.

"Peacock, he's been through a lot and so far being your older stepbrother you should treat him with more respect." Big Band lectured the girl.

"He's not my stepbrother! He's just a big fat Zero! This is my show and their ain't nothing stopping this toon!" She steamed. "Oh, Tommy~!" She called.

"Scuse me!" The beefy blue ton knocked Big Band out as Peacock made a run for it.

When he came Peacock was already gone.

"Damn! She's gone. She has no idea what she's up against. If she rubs him the wrong way, she'll get beat like a drum. Sorry, but I gotta go after her." He said knowing what would happen if Peacock angered Orlando.

"Don't worry about us. You take care of Peacock and Orlando. We'll keep searching just in case if we find him first... That boy worries me sometimes." Stanley said with a frown.

"It sounds like you care for Orlando like if he were your son. You two tight?" He asked

"More then you think. He was great to have around the lab. Always learning, never giving up, he was a son to me and Avian in our eye's." The shark said with a smile.

"Don't worry, I'll bring him back in one piece or another. Now I gotta track down Peacock and Orlando. Also, we need to tire clear of the Skullgirl to. This is gonna be one hell of a night. Later, Whitefin." He said as he left.

"I hope they'll be alright." Ileum worried

"Don't worry, Orlando is a kind and caring person. Everything will be alright." The shark reassured.

Back where our hero was at the park he was still thinking about his girl, but with a big huff from his cigar got him back to his sesnes.

"Val, I hope your ok where ever you are. Cause, your my Valentine baby." With one last look of the photo he put it back into his pocket in his coat and left.

In the shadows the figure just stood there. Looking at the teen as he left. Then she remember what see was sent out to do.

Flashback, "There seems to be a new face in New Meridian. And he has great power as well. It must be mine, Valentine!" He called out.

"Yes, Brain Drain?" She said coming out of the shadows.

"There is someone I want you to track down and bring to me. He seems to be a member of Lab 8 and he has a wonderful gift that must be mine." He demanded.

"Oh, and why would you be so curious about anything that Lab 8 has to offer." She questioned him with a smirk.

"This boys power is far beyond anything I ever seen. Something tells me Avian was hiding something like him for a reason. But, I know one thing. This boy will be mine and I will use his power to make my dreams into reality. Now Go!" He commanded.

"And, how do I even know how to find this boy?" She asked.

"He wears a top hat with short brown hair. He seem to be 15 or so and wearing a short sleeve shirt with an O on it. He should be some where around New Meridian. Should be easy for you." He explained.

With this information this became a shock to the nurse.

'No, it can't be can it?' She asked herself.

"What ever it is your thinking about stop and bring me that boy!" He shouted.

"Ok, fine. And what about Project: Painwheel?" She questioned.

"I'll have her ready and sent out just in case you fail. With both this boys power and the SkullHeart in my grasp, everything will be mine."

"Praise yourself too much?"

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing I'll go get you your new toy." She left.

Present time, she then took out a picture out from her breast and it was the same one Orlando was looking at.

"Orlando, could it be you? If Brain Drain really wants you as his toy there's nothing I can do. With Double and Marie watching too I still can't help you." She turn back to where he sat.

"Its up to you. I hope you make it and keep that promise we made all those years ago." She left leaving the man she fell for.

As he kept walking and walking Orlando started to think to himself. 'It was a good idea I left out the part about me having the Skull Heart piece in me when I told Nadia and Parasoul about my past. If they knew I don't know how they would react. And it was a great idea that I stocked up on the G.H.A.P's before I left the lab. Parasoul would've been out for at lest two weeks after that if I didn't give it to her.' he was snapped out of thought when he heard a voice that sounded like a little girl throwing a fit.

"I can't believe this! A boy that is stronger then me? I'm Lab 8's chosen Anti-Skullgirl Weapon, not this poser! And stepbrother, really!? In a million years that will ever happen!" Peacock stomp in rage as she too was smoking a cigar.

As she passed Orlando she then froze and so did Orlando.

"It's you!" She shouted while pointing at him.

"It's me!" He shouted back with a grin.

"What's the big idea huh?!" She question in rage.

"What are you talking about?" He asked calmly.

"Don't play stupid you poser! First, you interrupt my cartoons! Second, you pop out of no where and now everyone is freaking out saying how great you are! What the hell!? I'm Lab 8's chosen Anti-Skullgirl Weapon and yet I'm playin' second fiddle to a loser like you!" she shouted with complete rage.

"Did anyone teach you manners? It's not my fault that I was there before you. Besides, we're family; O.H.A.N.A." he said still grinning.

"We're not family!"

"Yes we are."

"No we're not!"

"Yes we are~"

"No we're not!"

"No we're not~"

"Yes we are!"

"...Shit..."

"Ha, I win." Orlando said with glee.

"Hmp, smart guy eh? Alright then; I'll send you back to slumber town permanently." She said smiling while putting out her cigar.

Orlando sighed and put out his own cigar and then put his shades back where they belong.

"Alright, but you asked for it sis."

"Don't call me 'SIS'!"

(My choice: Streets of New Meridian Stage Theme or any battle theme of you choice)

"It's clobbering time." Peacock said with a wicked smile.

"OK, one you stole that; And two, why can't we get along like a brother and sister should?" He said still smiling.

"We're not brother and sister!" She shouted and charged at him.

"Come now sis? Is that any way to treat your-Wam." He dodged her first attack till Peacock punched him right in the face.

"Ha! How you like them apples!?"

"Ha! You call that a punch? This is a punch!" He squared her right in her own face.

"That's nothing you poser!" She punched back.

"You punches feel like pillows!" He did the same.

"You hit like a girl?"

"Says you little lady!"

"Your nothing but a big pulshie!"

"Your nothing but a rubber ducky!"

"Your nothing but a soft teddie bear!"

"Your nothing but a lame cartoon!"

They insulted each other as they continue to punch themselves endlessly.

"Here's Peacock!" She then brought out her chain saw down on to Orlando.

but...

"What!?" She was shocked that Orlando blocked her attack with his own chain saw that looked like a saw shark in the color of light blue.

"Surprise? I think you should be." He pushed her back.

He then charged at her making the two clash with sparks flying everywhere.

He then knocked her chain saw from her hands and went for a strike, but she warped out of the way before she was hit.

"Ha! Miss me, miss me, now you gotta kiss me!" She dodged his attacks till she came up and puckered up her lip, but she then smelled his breath before moving away a bit holding her nose with a grin.

"God, but first brush your teeth first!" She insulted him.

Orlando gave her a confused look till he breathed into his free left hand as the right was holding the saw. He then smelled his breath.

"Hmmm, minty with a hint of chicken ramen." He smiled. "Well as you keep dodging my chain saw I think this needs a new approach." He grin as he brought out a huge light blue hammer that looked like a hammer head shark.

"It's Hammer Time!"

"Holy shit!"

Orlando then started to chase Peacock around while smashing his hammer every she ran.

"Ran-Ran as fast as you can little Peacock!" he said till a cream pie hit him in the face.

He pulled the pan off his face and licked the cream off.

"Yum, whats in this?"

"Oh, just love... and a Explosive surprise!" he then looked at the pie to see one of Peacock's bombs in the pan.

"Hmmm, no quite like mama's but it'll do." he said and put it in his mouth. But he then spite it out at Peacock making it explode.

"I'll get you for that!" she was pissed and sent like hundred bombs at Orlando.

"Bring it sis." he sent his own bombs of his own to counter hers still a piano came and tried to crush Orlando, but he dodged.

"Is that all you got?!" he said till Tommy and Andy came and tried to crush him but he dodged their attacks.

"Come on sis. Is this all you have." that was when Avery came and finally crushed him with a steam roller.

"Ha, Flat as a Pancake." she said as she backed up out of the scene.

Orlando was once again flat. "Okay, this is the second time this happen today." he said as he popped himself back into place.

"I'm ending this Now!" Peacock said as she opened he top hat and her eyes were charging up for her special move.

"Oh, your using that? Well, why don't I join in the fun" Orlando to opened his top hat to show a robotic red shark and yellow, blue, green, white, black, and gray mini robot sharks came out from his coat floating in the air behind him as they charged up.

"Argus of Agony!"

"Sharken Agony!"

The two attacks came and clashed with one another. So far Orlando's attack was a whole lot stronger then Peacock's and over powered her as it exploded.

"I told ya that you were gonna lose." he said with a smile.

"Me lose to a 'Zero' like you? In your dreams 'Loser'." she snickered.

"What did you say?"

"I said your a big fat 'Zero'! Your nothing, but a nobody that thinks he's special. But guess what pal? Your nothing!" she soon regretted those words as a powerful red aura surrounded Orlando.

He then started to have a wicked smile the spooked Peacock a little. "Crazy to the Extreme!"

This form is known as (Crazed Mode) this form is very dangerous cause Orlando has little control over it.

Even though Peacock didn't listen to the others when the were talk about Orlando back at the lab, but she knew she was in trouble.

"Somebody needs a spanking." he grinned crazy at her as he slowly walked over to her.

"Stay back you psycho!" she then brought out her revolver and started firing at him, but it had no effected on him.

"That was disappointing. Let me show you how its done. Trigger Happy!" he started to shoot at her, but some the red aura was in the shots and cause major damage.

"Not having fun? I'm having a Blast!" he then threw a bomb at her that send her into the air.

"Happy Hour!" he shot at her while in the air.

"Now feel the pain!"

"Shocking Beat Down!"

He then sent her into a wall causing her to faint.

"That's all Folks."

"Sorry sissy, but your no match for the original." he said trilled his revolver while laughing like a manic.

As the battle ended so did the red aura.

"You should be careful on what you say sis." he then walked over to his step sister and check if she was alright.

"Be glad that you didn't make me more upset or you would've been dead." he knelled down to her and brought out a marker.

"Paybacks a bitch sis." he said and then left.

 **Sorry it took so long guys. I hope it was good for you to those that were waiting. well till next time SparkFlames-**

"Hey! When am I gonna get the chance to fight Kyrogue Mizuchi? I heard he's pretty good...and with the lady's to." Orlando

 **"One, when ever kyrogue23 decides to have a crossover fight, and two, don't interrupt me!" SparkFlames out.**


End file.
